lunacyfandomcom-20200213-history
High Realms
The World of Alfheimr is rich and treacherous. Understanding the politics at play are key as the survival of entire races are at stake. Below are the names of significant worlds under the dominion of High King Freyr 'Alfheimr' : ' '''The world High Lord Freyr received as a teething present, Alfheimr serves as the chief realm for his people, the Elves. It is a vast landscape with beauteous valleys, flora, and divine air so sweet with the taste of magic. Culturally it is known that the elves on the surface are fair beings with lightly tanned skin and brown hair- but the racial qualities are far more detailed than any mere human could identify. Alfheimr may be the home of the elves but the truth is there are many sub-races of elves as there are moons of Saturn. : ''Here the Elves aligned under Freyr are taught how to sustain Life. This training is utilized to ensure the Court of Light has prospective members, deployable throughout the Universe when the Necral Forces arise. 'The Energetic Moon' : On this moon we find a society of Elves with great electrical citadels above the crust and those attuned with radiation below the surface. While not oppressed by their excitable top-dwelling relatives, the volatile 'drow' of this world chose the underworld of the Energetic Moon for solitude. Long ago, there were wars between the two races but during such conflicts many elves found themselves at the brink of destruction brought about by their own hands, thus beginning this moon's great schism and foretelling similar doom for all others. 'Lightning Elves' : Communing in grand citadels comprised of condensed electricity in the upper atmosphere of the Energetic Moon, the Lightning Elves live according to a code of free-expression through physicality: an elf of this race that cannot move quickly and freely is a pariah to the general public regardless of their profession. Naturally gifted with dexterity, Lightning Elves often group themselves into two categories- the fast and the focused, becoming speedy rogues or potent wizards. ::Lightning Elves have what could be considered an under appreciation of their radiated relatives due to how reserved they are. As for the other subspecies, see the respective racial information here. 'Radiation Elves' : Beneath the surface of the Energetic Moon are the Radiation Elves who pride themselves on self-control and order. Desiring solitude from their eccentric relatives, they navigated the dark caverns and found a new life where they would not be disturbed. With radiated constitution, sturdy elves often opt for many different classes for adventuring. ::Many Radiation Elves have a low disregard for Lightning Elves due to their often erratic behavior and inability to hold themselves in quiet council for long. For a detailed look at the opinions of other races, look here. 'The Fusion Moon' : The Fusion Moon is a coalescing mass layered with heat and ice as a self-sustaining and versatile home world to both Nova and Frost Elves. Within a nexus of fire that rages beyond the event horizon of a blizzard is a Romanesque territories that rival the Victorian ice Providences. The name 'Fusion' stems from the nature of the surface that blazes and freezes with such intensity that a rich plasma pervades the atmosphere of the moon. Nova Elves : Comprised of grand shaman and warriors, the Nova Elves blaze across the Fusion Moon as conquerors. Their strength manifests in the physical and spiritual which makes them both ferocious competitors and devoted guardians while at the same time being quite zealous in nature. Establishing inferno pavilions against the blizzard brewing beneath the surface, some might mistake this moon for a small star. ::The Nova Elves are proud people that consider their frigid relatives prudes. Recognized for their tenacity in combat, Frost Elves who cannot 'cut loose' are publicly mocked. For a detailed look at the Nova Elves: see here. 'Frost Elves' : Aristocratic, the Frost Elves who delved below the surface of their moon have no time for braggarts such as their counterparts. Their capitals are so cold only those of superior training can sustain them. Adept in swordplay and spell-casting, their 'talk first, stab later' approach belies the sharpness of their words as cunning spin-meisters. ::Frost Elves wait underground patiently for the surface dwellers to exhaust themselves so they might retake the surface. There are few, if any redeeming qualities belonging to the Fire Elves as even their impressive power goes to waste in futile endeavors. For a detailed look at the Frost Elves: see here. 'The Maelstrom Moon' : Ravaged by the oppressive winds of the Wind Elves and their Sky Castles, the Stone Elves took refuge in caverns- casting upheavals of mountains to scrape the sky in protest. Tornadoes powered by diligent Wind Elves drill into the rocky peaks to show their cunning against the determination of their subterranean relatives. Wind Elves : Ruling the skies, the Wind Elves considered themselves Gods in comparison to those who thrive in the dirt. Gifted in the ability of flight with the power of wind beneath their wings, some are known for their mischief and will play a trick on an unsuspecting individual before flying off to safety to the upper atmosphere while the powerful build great windstorms to protect themselves. ::Wind Elves range in types from deceitful to reverent but they are all fluid thinkers. As such, individuals unable to sustain a 'winded' conversation like those of the Stone quality are ignored all together. For a detailed look at the racial qualities of Wind Elves: see here. 'Stone Elves' : Casting mountains against the sky of the windblown moon, the Stone Elves are resilient in their warfare against the sky tyrants. Within grand castles of stone made denser by the Elves housed within, every last moment is used to harness the skills that will one day allow them to retake the surface. The strong of body and will become druids or specialist melee-combatants while a subset sees their struggle as a divine one that commands them as clerics. ::Irrationally persecuted, the Stone Elves are raised hard with talks of ancient wars between their two clans. This fuels a steady rage towards Wind Elves who claim a false sense of superiority. For a detailed look at the racial qualities: see here. 'The Mad Moon' : Drowning the world in their mad oceans, the Water Elves have claimed dominion over the surface while somewhere beneath the tides; Plant Elves bide their time, sustaining themselves through sheer tenacity. Water Elves : Seeking to rid themselves of a threat, Water Elves flooded the Mad Moon and took to building magnanimous sea kingdoms that drift along with the tides. Many of the mer-elves turn to studies to enhance their minds where they may not be as strong and with that comes a knack for spell-casting. It should be noted, however, that especially in water, Water Elves are often very dexterous in combat. ::The Water Elves do not have a grudge against the Plant Elves who must still exist beneath the crust of the moon. The genocide is only a result of the competitions of Alfheimr that evoke combat between the races. For a detailed look at the Water Elves: see here. Plant Elves : The survivors of the Great Flood sought refuge in a core of vines in what might be considered the greatest reconstruction of a natural element: a plant that feeds on darkness. Plotting revenge on the Water Elves, they resort to crafting poisons to take down their foes. ::There is a lot to loathe about the Water Elves as far as the Plant Elves are concerned. They are untrustworthy, conniving, and ready to slain to avenge the hundreds that had been wiped out without warning. For a detailed look at this race: see here. 'The Shard Moon' : Within great valleys cleaved into the surface of the moon are Sword Elves, Alfar so committed to warfare they have turned themselves into living weapons. It is said the gashes in the crust were at one point made by the Sword Elves in an attempt to breach the Shield Elves impressive holds. 'Sword Elves' : The elves the claim dominion of the surface are epitome of offensive combat to the point that they have turned their bodies into bladed weapons. For generations, the Sword Elves have refined their minds, bodies, and ability in combat such that the accumulative effect is a unarmed fighting style that is far more threatening than one might prepare for- a fatal mistake. ::Considering the Shield Elves to be their greatest threat to both the Court of Light- but existence as well, many Sword Elves believe the only way to survive is to obliterate them from the face of the planet. Others take a different approach, asking their counterparts to protect them in combat while they debilitate the opponent. For a detailed look at the Sword Elves: see here. Shield Elves : To protect their own is the greatest responsibility of the Shield Elves; while Sword Elves have an impressive offense, an impenetrable defense will no doubt prove resourceful in a heated situation. Naturally built strong, Shield Elves often become melee fighters with others choosing the studied path of an armorer or sorcerer. ::As a fight for survival, the Shield Elves must rise to the challenge presented by the Sword Elves without becoming a subservient group. Strong and cautious, the subterranean blockade build themselves to resist any kind of attack- even psychological ones. For a detailed look at the Shield Elves: see here. 'The Wild Moon' : On the surface of this great moon are creatures of mythos and wonder that would no doubt surprise humanity. Below the surface are elves that devote themselves to the study of psionics; they are deadly but cannot control every beast... 'Beast Elves' : Maintaining a steady relationship with the assorted creatures of the Realms, the Beast Elves have established themselves- not above the beasts, but truly with them. Avian types carry them to the heavens while some of the brave ones venture below the crust of the moon. Many of this moon choose the Druid's path while others are likely to become beast themselves.The Beast Elves of the Wild Moon are no strangers to danger- in the event the connection between Elf and Beast is severed they will certainly be outcast. ::On the surface of the Wild Moon there are many dangers that require hands-on personality types. To those with an acute relationship with the creatures of their dominion the subterranean Mind Elves are often viewed as subversives of the trust that is formed when two beings depend on each other. For a detailed look at the Beast Elves: see here. 'Mind Elves' : Reigning in the domain of the mind, these elves take their fight in a different direction than many are prepared to deal with. Housing themselves not only within the core of the Wild Moon but their own minds in a vast mindscape, they are lords of illusion and persuasion along with power that is comparable to those on the other moons. ::Mind Elves get along with the surface dwellers but it is often a matter of personal taste. Mind Elves are masters of mind games and Beast Elves are more upfront in this way framing the social schism. For a in depth look at Mind Elves: see here. 'The Force Moons' : The Force Moons are a result of the struggle between the Magnetic Elves who have fought tirelessly against the Gravity Elves. Resembling a series of mini-moons, there is no true surface or subterran group. It is the dream of both races to rejoin the moons using their colletive power, but only after the other has been defeated. 'Gravity Elves' : For a long time the Gravity Elves clung to the surface by suppressing the Magnetic Elves with sheer force, but inevitably that false sense of dominance was revealed for what it is. These elves in particular are grounded individuals who have a grand sense of respect for their surroundings. They can be quite aggressive or jovial depending on who is being asked. :: With regards to their brethren of the magnetic sort, Gravity Elves may often find them far too rigid in their dichotomies. While a "sky's the limit" approach will be taken by the Gravitians, those of the magnet tribe are qualified as "wandering polarities". For an in-depth look at the Gravity Elves: see here. 'Magnetic Elves' : Magnetic Elves more so than other Elves are said to be extremely closeminded. Their perception of energies in the world often make thing so clear cut others of dissimilar beliefs may soon find themselves ostracized. Magnetic Elves are just as capable of crushing their opponents as anybody but their use of tactics makes them twice as deadly. :: There are known factions within the Magnet Elves who seek to restore their moon to its former glory through union with the Gravity Elves- but they are fighting a growing opposition that detests sympathizers. For a detailed look at Magnetic Elves: see here. 'The Necral Moon' Category:Realms Category:Elves